marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoppity Harrison (Earth-8311)
. | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-8311 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Antropomorphic frog | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal, thief | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Steve Skeates; Mark Armstrong | First = Peter Porker, The Spectacular Spider-Ham Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Hoppity Harrison, an antropomorphic frog from Larval Earth, was a costumed criminal operating under the name of the Bullfrog. When doing so, he commonly dressed a brown costume with horns. The local superhero Spider-Ham was familiar with the Bullfrog's activities, and he might even have sent him to jail . In any case, Harrison spent some time in jail, during which his costume was spoiled due to moths. Harrison finally walked out of the prison legally on a pre-announced day, mere hours before the premiere of the musical The Gangland Follies. Harrison knew that a number of rich celebrities would attend to the event, and intended to go there and steal their valuables. To do so, he wanted to be dressed as the Bullfrog, so he took his costume to a tailor shop so that it could be sewed. While he went there, he was seen by Spider-Ham, who tracked him unseen . Harrison claimed to need his costume fixed for a party, and stressed the need of it for that same night, so the tailor fixed it at the moment. They ignored that Spider-Ham was eavesdropping their conversation—but Spider-Ham did not know at that moment what was the event Harrison wanted to attend that night. When Harrison left the tailor shop, Spider-Ham was unable to follow him . Harrison donned his Bullfrog costume, and disguised himself more using a trenchcoat and a sombrero to attend the premiere. He then saw celebrity Elizabeth Tabby walking the red carpet with the big Walnut Diamond with a ring on her finger. The Bullfrog discarded trenchcoat and sombrero, jumped on the other people there, and tried to take the ring off of Tabby's finger. However, Tabby was so fat that the ring was stuck in her finger. Not wanting to give in, the Bullfrog struggled with Tabby trying to take off the ring, while Tabby's couple Richard Bird-Dog stammered, unable to meddle . The Bullfrog could not even imagine that Spider-Ham was also attending the premiere in his civil identity as photographer Peter Porker. Spider-Ham also changed to his super-heroe clothes and jumped toward the wrestling Bullfrog. Taking the Bullfrog by surprise, Spider-Ham defeated him with two strong punches. The Bullfrog was knocked down unconscious and Spider-Ham gained the admiration of Tabby and the press. Spider-Ham then posed for pictures with the Bullfrog on the floor, even if the portly hero's deeds had not finished for that night . The Bullfrog was sent to the State Prison, of course deprived of his trademark costume. Some time later the Bullfrog joined other inmates, including Ducktor Doom, Dragon Lassy and other people captured by Spider-Ham, during a prison break. Spider-Ham tried to stop them from escaping, but the villains attacked him and beat him up. However, three nearby fat cats ad-libbed a rap show to distract the villains. The villains were captivated by the act, and then taken captive again by the prison's security forces | Powers = The nefarious Bullfrog has been seen jumping on a crowd people to go through them. This might be a super-power or a mere skill . | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Bullfrog is an ambicious criminal who would rather steal valuable jewels and not small stores such as a tailor's . Spider-Ham thought that the Bullfrog would not be smart enough to check whether someone could be following him: When walking in civil clothes through the streets, the Bullfrog was followed by Spider-Ham . | Equipment = A brown disguise with a tail and horns . While in jail, he used the traditional inmate uniform . | Transportation = | Weapons = The horns in his costume might be thought to be used as weapons, but the canon has not confirmed this yet . | Notes = | Trivia = Spider-Ham knows the Bullfrog's real name , meaning that either the Bullfrog's identity is public; or it is a secret that Spider-Ham discovered somehow. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Frogs